


The Old Mistletoe Trick

by SaraJaye



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Party, Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Matchmaking, Mistletoe, Oblivious, love-stupid teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scooby tries his paw at matchmaking. Even though he'd rather be pigging out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Mistletoe Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bring_me_sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bring_me_sugar).



> So I finally write the OTP I've been shipping since I was 16. Took me long enough!

They were so obviously crushing on each other even the dog knew it. And frankly, the dog was sick of watching them pussyfoot around each other. They were his best friends, and all a dog could ever want was for his best friends to be happy.

Sadly, a dog also didn't have as much of a mind for romance or matchmaking. Not as much as Daphne and Fred, and they'd made a promise to "stay out of it". So it was up to Scooby to figure _something_ out.

It was the gang's annual Christmas get-together. Fred and Daphne were dancing, Velma was reading some book or another and Shaggy was at the snack table. And there was a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the rafters.

All he had to do was get Shaggy and Velma both under the rafters, they'd see the mistletoe, kiss and finally be _done_ with this ridiculous business! It was bad enough with Fred and Daphne, but at least they'd been able to handle it on their own. Shaggy Rogers and Velma Dinkley were perpetually love-stupid.

But how was a dog going to get them under the mistletoe? All Scooby could do was bark, steal Shaggy's snacks or pretend he saw a ghost. Barking would have to do the trick.

"Scoob? Like, what's up?" Shaggy put down the eclair he'd been munching on and walked to the staircase. "Like, what's all the noise for?"

"Scooby?" Oh, good, Velma was getting up! "I'll bet he just saw a mouse or something." She joined Shaggy under the rafters, the two of them searching every which way for whatever it was the dog was pretending to bark at. Scooby then dashed over to the snack table and waited. Well, waited and ate. Because only a crazy dog would go near a snack table and _not_ eat.

"Like, where'd he go?" Shaggy asked, scratching his head. Velma shrugged.

"I guess he got scared over nothing. You know how he is," she said. They stood up, accidentally bumped heads and went into one of their usual stammery nervous apology things and Scooby growled. _Get on with it!_ Finally, Velma noticed the mistletoe. Not surprising, she always was the more perceptive of the two.

"Why do I get the feeling we've just been tricked?" _Oops._ Maybe a little too perceptive.

"Like, I dunno. I didn't think Scooby noticed anything." He yelped. "I-I mean-er, that is-"

Velma chuckled a little, her cheeks turning red.

"I didn't even think _you_ noticed. I mean, you're...kind of a single-minded guy, food and running away from ghosts. And I'm no Daphne when it comes to dropping hints, so..."

"Er, well, I didn't think _you'd_ be all that into me," Shaggy mumbled. "Cause you're so smart, and I'm so dumb!"

"Not _that_ dumb," Velma said, standing closer and putting a hand on his forearm. "Besides, I'd rather have a loveable dunce like you than anyone else."

"Like, aww gee..." Shaggy turned redder than a radish, and _finally_ they leaned forward to kiss each other. _Score!_ Scooby grinned. Maybe a dog _could_ play matchmaker after all.

But, he decided as he filled a plate with his tenth helping of snacks, he'd rather not have to do it ever again. Time spent not eating was time wasted, after all!


End file.
